


You and I

by princessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mentions of brainwashing, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 07, Sharing a Bed, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessclarke/pseuds/princessclarke
Summary: After the fallout of the Disciples test and traveling back to Earth through the anomaly, Clarke and Bellamy finally have time to be together <3Pretty much just a post season 7 Bellarke one shot
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	You and I

Pain, screams, warm blood running down the side of her head, faint voices, heavy eyelids, pounding heart 

Betrayal...anger...emptiness 

Shepard wait...

Clarke...

Clarke?

“Clarke!” Someone shouts, and it takes a moment for Clarke’s brain to adjust to her surroundings. Her cheeks are wet, and her body was trembling. She opens her mouth to speak, but her throat was raw, all that escaped from her mouth was a painful groan.

Suddenly she realizes someone’s hands were gripping her arms, and the images of Disciples pinning her against that white chair flash in her head, causing her to pull away.

“Don’t touch me!” She cries, her throat sore just from saying that.

“Clarke...Clarke, it’s me, it’s Bellamy. You’re safe; you’re okay,” a soft voice whispers.

Clarke’s body tenses.

“Bellamy...” Clarke whispers cautiously.

“Clarke...it’s..it’s okay. We’re not on Bardo, we’re back on Earth, remember?” Bellamy asks, his voice still soft.

Clarke swallows and finally finds the strength to open her eyes. She was sitting upward in her bed, which she doesn’t really remember falling asleep in. Bellamy’s familiar face is right in front of her, his dark eyes full of worry as he stares into Clarke’s sea of blue. His familiar dark curls were swept over his forehead, his lips pressed in a firm line.

“Bellamy?” Clarke asks, unsure of what was going on.

Bellamy gives her a weak smile and nods. “It’s me, we’re okay,” he says. 

He moves his hand up to Clarke’s forehead, then stops his hand midair.

“Can...can I touch you, Clarke? I was just going to tuck your hair behind your ear,” he smiles.

Clarke stares at him for a moment; she sees the familiar glint of gold flecks in his emotion full eyes and the small smile spread across his flushed face.

Clarke stares at Bellamy for another moment before giving him a weak smile back and nodding slightly.

Bellamy reaches forward and pulls a strand of sweat-drenched hair off Clarke’s forehead and tucks it carefully behind her ear. His hand stays on her face, rubbing soothing circles on her cheek. As he does that, Clarke tries to take calming breaths, getting her heart-rate down and allowing her to collect her thoughts.

Clarke brought Bellamy back to her after she confessed her feelings for him.

Clarke passed the Disciples test.

Her friends Cadogan sent through the anomaly had ended up back on earth.

The gang all moved back to earth after resolving everything, giving Clarke and Bellamy finally enough time to talk about them.

The two confessed their feelings for each other, and since Echo broke things off with Bellamy, it was safe for them to move forward.

Bellamy kissed her under the stars of earth, and the two spent the rest of the night talking. Clarke’s heart had never felt so full.

When they were too tired to talk any longer, they decided to go to bed, Clarke curling up to Bellamy’s warm chest in their shared bed.

“I’m right here,” he whispers as Clarke closes her eyes and leans into his touch.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke whispers, her hand wandering up to Bellamy’s hand which was still resting on her cheek. She places her hand on top of his and squeezes it lightly.

“Clarke, I’m the one that should apolo-“

“Stop,” Clarke snaps, her eyes widening. “Don’t; you have nothing to apologize for.” 

“I...I heard you screaming..in your nightmares. I heard you begging for me to help you, begging-“ Bellamy’s voice breaks, and Clarke can see the tears in the corner of his eyes as he looks away from her.

“Bellamy,” Clarke whispers. “Bellamy, look at me.”

Bellamy hesitates, but he turns his head to look at Clarke, the pain he was feeling painted across his face.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Clarke says quietly. “Maybe...maybe we should sleep in different rooms until the nightmares stop-“

“No,” Bellamy deadpans. “No, I want to be by your side Clarke, always. You didn’t upset me; I’m just...I’m so sorry, Clarke. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“Bell,” Clarke whispers, removing his hand from her face to place a soft kiss on his palm. “It wasn’t your fault. You had been manipulated, and I’m so so sorry I couldn’t help you.” 

“Clarke, you saved me,” Bellamy whispers, his hand still being held by Clarke as she placed light kisses over each of his fingers.

“And you saved me...multiple times, it’s kind of what we do, right?” she says, laughing lightly. “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, got it?”

When he doesn’t answer, Clarke moves her free hand up to his face and cups his chin, turning his face towards hers. “Got it?” She asks again, more firmly this time.

Bellamy’s eyes scan over her face momentarily before letting out a sigh. “Got it. But that means you’re not allowed to apologize to me either,” he says, giving the blonde a light-hearted smirk.

Clarke smiles back. “I promise I’ll try,” and then she brings his face towards hers and places a kiss onto his lips. Clarke feels the smile on his face; he kisses her back.

Bellamy moves his hand to cup the back of Clarke’s neck, pressing her harder against him as he deepens the kiss. Clarke sighs into his mouth, her finger gripping his curls softly, which makes Bellamy kiss her more passionately. 

Clarke’s whole body is warm with happiness as she kisses Bellamy, and he kisses her back, making her heart plead for more. 

Finally, Clarke pulls away for breath and places her forehead against his. “I love you,” she whispers, grabbing both his large hands in her small ones.

Bellamy kisses her again, softer this time, “I love you too, so much.”

The two just sit in bed together for a few minutes, hands intertwined, foreheads pressed together. They sat there quietly, just enjoying the presence of each other. Clarke listens to Bellamy’s soft breaths until she feels her eyelids start becoming heavy. Her grip on Bellamy’s hands becomes weaker as she slowly slips out of consciousness. Bellamy must notice because he removes his hands from hers and lays her back down onto the pillow.

He pulls the blanket over her, Clarke watches with heavy eyes as he smoothes the blanket over her body before tucking himself in beside her. He rests his head on his pillow, their faces only inches apart. He gives her a tired smile, which makes her want to use the last of her strength to get herself closer to him. She places her head on his chest, curling into his side as she takes a breath happily. Bellamy wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, then places a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

“Goodnight, princess,” Bellamy whispers.

Clarke smiles. “Night Bell”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This isn’t my best but I really wanted to write some fluffy Bellarke sharing a bed ❤️


End file.
